That Parker Kid
by avigailrose
Summary: Okay, new story is up! Please stop reading this version!
1. 0

Okay, first part, hope you enjoy! PS, obviously, these characters don't actually belong to me.

Season 1, Episode 1: Of Teenaged Clones and Beekeeper Kidnappers

0

Paperwork sucked.

That was the only thought that flickered through Tony Stark's head as he worked his way through the mound of papers stacked on his desk.

Well, that and, 'Don't I pay other people to do this part of the job?'

Apparently, this specific paperwork was meant to be reviewed by the CEO of Stark Industries, meaning Tony himself, so, there he was. Doing paperwork.

While the world could possible be attacked by aliens again or a bunch of terrorists could be making their way through the streets of New York to hurt innocent people, Iron-Man was inside his office, doing an average office job.

Great. Just fantastic.

Tony hoped Pepper was satisfied.

He was two thirds done with the pile when his phone began to buzz.

Oh, thank god!

'Please be Pym, please be Pym!' Tony thought as he grabbed his cell phone (He was more than aware that if Hank wanted to talk to him, he would use his Avengers' card, but even billionaires could still dream, right? Right?) and looked at his caller ID.

Tony sighed before he answered. "You know, it's pretty hard to get through a mountain of paperwork as it is, you're not making this any easier on me by distracting me."

He expected Pepper Potts to give a response that was at least semi sarcastic. At least a, "You do realize that basically everyone does paperwork, right?".

Instead, he got a sigh and a dry response, "Did you watch the videos I sent you?"

What?

"Huh?" Tony responded.

"The videos." Pepper repeated. "Did you watch them?"

The inventor furrowed his eyebrows. "Videos? What videos? What's going on, Pep? Are you okay?"

There wasn't a response at first.

After a minute, Pepper replied, "You know, I really thought I was something more to you than just your PA. I thought I was your friend. I understand that we all have secrets, I really do, but...I didn't think you'd hide something like this from me. Not even a hint. I don't know what I feel about that, like you...like you don't trust me or something…."

Okay, Tony was confused.

"Pepper, what are you talking about?"

Another pause.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, it's none of my business." She responded professionally. "Buzz me if you need anything else, Mr. Stark."

She hung up.

Tony frowned. He tried to think of something that he'd done recently that might have offended her. Pepper...Pepper was becoming _more_ than a friend to Tony. He shared pretty personal stuff with her already, so what could it be, what secret had he withheld from her that made her so upset?

'Well,' Tony thought. 'The best place to start are the videos that she sent me.'

So, he went to his text messages and clicked on the link.

It brought him to a YouTube channel called, 'Pete the Geek'.

Tony felt his frown deepen.

Oooookaaaaayyyy…?

Tony scrolled through the videos, glancing at the titles, wondering what about it could make Pepper so upset. He didn't understand-

He glanced at the thumbnails.

They were all still shots, probably used from the videos themselves. In them was always a kid, this one kid, sometimes with other kids, but generally, this one kid. He...he was probably 'Pete the Geek'...

Tony's mouth dropped into a little 'o'.

He...this child...this child had pin-straight black hair, heavy lidded caramel brown eyes, and pale skin.

The only differences between the two was that the kid was scrawny looking and lacked a beard.

This kid was a mini Tony Stark.

Next time, on 'That Parker Kid':

God, he loved Queens. He loved every bit of it, from that elderly person who got annoyed at him for using his skateboard on the sidewalk, to the weird, trendy themed food places that no one needed, but everyone went to anyways...


	2. 1

Last Time, on 'That Parker Kid':

''You know, it's pretty hard to get through a mountain of paperwork as it is, you're not making this any easier on me by distracting me."

"Buzz me if you need anything else, Mr. Stark."

This kid was a mini Tony Stark.

1

Peter Benjamin Parker.

Fourteen year old loser, who was short, scrawny, and looked like he was supposed to be in the fifth grade instead of the ninth.

He was the kind of kid that you'd glance at and just _know_ that he got picked on, with his too-big, hand-me-down clothes that never lacked a science pun, and a large book or screwdriver tucked in his hand.

You'd never would have guessed by the way he slouched and flinched at eye contact that he was someone special. You'd never be able to know by his general lack of energy, the stutter he had whenever he spoke to a person he wasn't comfortable with, that Peter had a huge and unique secret.

And to be perfectly honest, that's how Peter liked it.

" _WOOOO HOOOO!"_ Peter shouted as he leaped from building to building, performing complicated twists and turns with his agile body.

No one would guess that nerdy little Peter Parker was actually Spider-Man.

That's right. Peter Parker was the Spectacular Spider-Man!

Under the mask, Peter was grinning like a maniac. He used to think that a good old fashioned roller coaster gave him the rush he needed to deal with the ordinariness and boringness that was his life.

Roller coasters were nothing to free falling in the New York City skylines, only to catch yourself with a homemade webbing formula that stuck to buildings. Oh, and there was the fact that Peter's life wasn't as boring anymore. Well, the 'Peter Parker' bit of it was, but not the 'Spider-Man' bit.

Never the 'Spider-Man' bit.

The Webhead paused his swinging to scan the area for trouble. No sirens, no Spidey-senses tingling, and no one having that nervous aura of 'I'm about to do something _real_ bad for the first time in my life'. No one with that stiff 'I'm totally not about to rob someone' vibe, either.

He hid himself in the shadows to make sure.

Once he was sure nothing was wrong, he moved on.

Fighting crime for four, five months gave a person a good sense of a situation. That wasn't something to rely on solely, though. Things escalated, people can be better at hiding their intentions than others. That's why Spidey had a tendency to go to a place more than once during his patrol, just to play it safe.

As Spider-Man webbed off, he glanced down at the beeping cars of the nine o'clock traffic. He felt another grin slide onto his face.

God, he loved Queens. He loved every bit of it, from that elderly person who got annoyed at him for using his skateboard on the sidewalk, to the weird, trendy themed food places that no one needed, but everyone went to anyways. He loved the people, even the not-so-nice-ones.

That's why he did what he did, after all. To protect people who couldn't protect themselves.

No one deserved to get shot. No one deserved to die on the sidewalk, cold and alone.

And Spidey would make sure that that didn't happen.

Even if that meant sneaking around and breaking curfew behind his aunt's back.

Peter bit back the guilt.

It was okay. He was good. He wasn't Peter right now, he was Spider-Man. Spider-Man didn't have a curfew. Spider-Man was confident and brave and helpful and funny.

A tingling feeling at the back of neck gave Peter goosebumps.

He grinned.

Looks like he would be having a bit of action tonight.

Next Time, on 'That Parker Kid':

"Or it could be a coincidence...I mean, people can just happen to look like other people, Tony."

"Who's your friend? I'd love to have a playdate with them."

 _'Bon Appetit,_

 _Your friendly, neighborhood Spider-Man'_


	3. 2

_Last Time On 'That Parker Kid':_

 _This kid was a mini Tony Stark._

 _That's why he did what he did, after all. To protect people who couldn't protect themselves._

2.

Tony paced as the rest of the time frowned at the images of the boy.

The boy.

Peter Parker.

The pictures were mostly of things that he or his friends posted online. One could look at the pictures of him and think he was just a normal, everyday kid. He and his friends going swimming, going to arcades and libraries, to bookstores and cafes.

But he wasn't. He couldn't be. Tony was sure of that.

This boy looking exactly like him couldn't be a coincidence. Pepper stumbling upon this kid's channel couldn't be a coincidence. There had to be something or someone behind this.

"Or it could be a coincidence," Wasp said, frowning. "I mean, people can just happen to look like other people, Tony. It happens all the time."

"Yeah, but not an exact image." Tony shot back. "Besides, when is anything in our lives ever coincidence? When has there ever been a moment when something has happen where it didn't involve HYDRA, or was something that involved a super villian?"

Carol frowned. "I….I think I'm with Jan on this one. Just because we don't have many coincidences in our lives doesn't mean that they don't happen. Besides, he's looks pretty harmless to me."

"Looks are deceiving." Clint inputted.

"He's a kid." Janet stated drily.

Cap's eyebrows furrowed. "The resemblance...it's uncanny."

Tony paused in his pausing. Steve had a pretty deep, thoughtful look on his face. "Talk to me, Cap. What do you think?"

Steve frowned. "I don't know. Maybe he was clone created by HYDRA. Maybe it is a coincidence. But if he was a circumstance of villainy, why put him in a high school? Why make himself public by posting things on social media?"

"To normalize him, maybe?" Hawkeye inserted. "If he was, say, something HYDRA cooked up, how jarring would it be for us to fight someone who looks like he's Tony's clone? Acting like a normal kid and stuff."

"Than he'd be a victim of circumstance." T'Challa stated. "If he was truly something created by someone with evil intentions, it would not be the child's fault."

"But that doesn't change the fact that he could be potentially dangerous." Tony added.

"Or is just a normal, everyday kid who happens to look like Tony." Jan crossed her arms. "Why is everyone forgetting that?"

"We're not, Jan," Steve sighed. "It's just...odd."

"Real life is odd." Jan stayed stubborn. "People forget that life is just weird sometimes. Weird stuff like that happens with no rhyme or reason."

"That doesn't mean that we can just ignore this, though." Clint narrowed his eyes at one of the holograms. "We should keep tabs on him for a few days, just in case. Make sure he really is a normal kid, not some future assassin or something."

Tony nodded. "Yeah, good idea."

Carol's frown deepened, but she gave no reply. Same with Janet, who was glaring at Hawkeye. Pym made no arguments.

"Okay, so we'll just watch the boy." Captain looked like he wasn't a fan of the idea, but he shrugged. "Who wants the first shift?"

From where he was, stuck on a wall in his webbing cocoon, Flint Marco glared at Spider-Man.

"Hey, you do the crime, you do the time." Spider-Man shrugged. "That reminds me, isn't this the fifth time I've stopped you, Marco? How do you keep getting out of jail?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The thief growled. Below him, the third guy he was with, Gargon, was struggling against his sticky bonds.

It was the first time Spidey had to deal with this guy, he believed, so the guy didn't seem to understand how strong Peter's hard-webbing formula was (patent pending).

"Well, that _is_ why I asked." Spider-Man cocked his head.

"What is this stuff?" Gargon growled.

"Oh, just a formula I made." Spider-Man shrugged from his spot on the lamp post. "I'd tell you what it is, but it's a secret. And don't try to take a sample of it, it's made to dissolve in a few hours."

O'Hirn was quiet. Peter glanced at him. He couldn't tell if he was just closing his eyes cause he fell asleep in his bindings or if he was trying to imagine that he wasn't in this situation.

"Well, Marco?" Spider-Man repeated. "How'd you and O'Hirn get of jail again?"

"We got friends in high places, kid." Gargon finally stopped struggling to give Spidey a death glare. "Friends who could crush a kid like you in seconds."

Huh.

"Really?" Now they're getting somewhere. "Who's your friend? I'd love to have a playdate with them."

Gargon smirked. "Trust me, kid, you don't wanna know."

"I think that's my choice to make." Spider-Man pressed.

"Well, as much as I'd love to see my boss tear you limb from limb, I've been ordered to keep my mouth shut." Gargon genuinely seemed like he'd buy tickets for that type of show. (It made Peter shudder on the inside. This dude really seemed to have bloodlust).

"Well, we all have to have loyalties somewhere." Spider-Man shrugged. This wasn't the first time Peter had tried to grill Marco and O'Hirn for their boss (he knows they have a boss because he has eavesdropped on their conversations a few times). This is the first time he had gotten any information of said boss, and it was barely anything. But while Marco and O'Hirn seemed fearful of this 'boss', Gargon was calm. Peter wondered if that meant anything.

Gargon gave him a bloodchilling smile. Peter didn't like him. "I like you. You're a kid who gets it."

Something told Peter that Gargon liking someone wasn't a great honor.

"Yeah, and you're very creepy." Spider-Man responded. "Like, I have no quips for you, you are actually really creepy, bro. You have made me quipless."

Gargon's laugh had a similar ring to nails on a chalkboard. "I bet that ain't no easy task, either."

"Give the man a prize." Spidey grumbled. "Well, as lovely as it's been, chatting with you fellas, I'm off to call the police. You three just chat amongst yourselves."

"I'm gonna get you, freak!" Marco suddenly growled. "I'm gonna get you one day, and you'll be sorry!"

"Well, you definitely have me quivering in my boots, Marco." Peter rolled his eyes under his mask. "You play the stereotypical bad guy quite well. I'm gonna go call the police now. I bid you gentlemen ado."

Spider-Man gave the three men a bow, before heading to the nearest payphone (Yeah, old fashioned, but it was cheaper than having to buy a burner phone everytime Peter went on patrol). He waited until the police arrived before heading back to his apartment.

But not before sending the guys and gals in blue a note before he left.

' _Three half baked thieves, with a side of webbing._

 _Bon Appetit,_

 _Your friendly, neighborhood Spider-Man'_

 _ **Next Time on 'That Parker Kid':**_

" _Parker, keep your head up! I'm about to go over the morning announcements!"_

" _No problem. My only payment is your everlasting loyalty and servitude."_

" _You're hopeless." Mary Jane sighed._

" _Your left nostril is twitching, you liar!"_


	4. 3

A/N: I'm surprised that anyone is actually reading this. I kind of thought that this was a dead fandom. Still, thanks everyone, for reading this shitty, shitty fan fiction. I really appreciate it :-).

 _Last time on 'That Parker Kid':_

 _This kid was a mini Tony Stark._

" _WOOOO HOOOO!"_

" _Than he'd be a victim of circumstance. If he was truly something created by someone with evil intentions, it would not be the child's fault."_

" _We got friends in high places, kid. Friends who could crush a kid like you in seconds."_

3.

Peter Parker started his morning the way he started every morning: Late.

"Oh no oh no oh no!" He yelped when he glanced at his alarm. He had thirty minutes to get to school. His commute was around forty three minutes long.

Since Aunt May was still asleep from her night shift, Peter had an extra thirty seconds to spare from saying good morning and hugging his aunt goodbye (which made him sad, but he didn't dwell on it).

He managed to get out in the door in four minutes (it was amazing how excluding things such as 'breakfast' and 'making lunch' and 'brushing hair' could really save a person up on time). Now, he had to run to his train like a madman.

Peter grumbled to himself as he did just that. He ignored the grumbling in his stomach, figuring that he'll hopefully have time to stop at a vending machine or something.

He was halfway to the metro when he realized that if he brought his skateboard, he could have had a bit more speed. And if he went to bed at a normal hour and had a decent amount of sleep, he wouldn't have to rush like this.

Peter decided to ignore the thought about sleeping, and just chastise himself with the skateboard situation.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' Peter scowled as he pressed his pass onto the scanner thing at the gate and ran up the stairs.

His metro was already in the station, so he had no time to take a breath as he basically threw himself into the doors. They closed right behind him.

Success!

Peter gasped for air as he felt his shoulder sink.

Huh. He'd been strangely winded during the day lately. It was a strange, considering it took a lot for him to feel winded after gaining his powers.

He shrugged it off, and focused on hunting for a railing or something to grab onto as the metro began to move.

Okay, so it'll take ten minutes to get to his train, another ten to his bus, another ten or fifteen to get to school, depending on the traffic. If all is to plan, Peter will make it to class just as the late bell starts to ring.

Looks like there won't be time to breakfast, Peter realized as his stomach grumbled. Again.

Maybe that was what was making him so tired? Ever since he got his powers, Peter required a lot more food then he used to. It had to do with his metabolism, which seemed to have increased significantly. Like, to the point where it was very noticeable that for a tiny kid like Peter, he could eat like a bull. His friend MJ had been teasing him about ever since she came back from theater camp, asking him where it all went.

'Puberty,' He'd joke back, really hoping she wouldn't notice how stiff he'd felt.

Yeah, he really needed some nourishment.

Hopefully, he'd have enough in his wallet to buy a lunch. He didn't like how wobbly and tired he currently felt, and he really hoped he was going to make it until his study hall period before lunch.

The rest of Peter's commute was uneventful. He even managed to snag a seat on the busy train and bus.

Looked like Parker Luck wasn't out to get him that day.

Like he hoped, he managed to get to his classroom just in time as the late bell rang. He was sweaty, exhausted, hungry, and shaky, but at least he wouldn't lose another one of his seven tardies for the semester (he'd already lost four, and it was only the second month of the school year).

"Mr. Parker, late again," His homeroom teacher didn't look up from his book.

"Er...I-I got here just in time, actually." Peter muttered.

Mr. Howards glanced at his watch. "Hm...guess miracles do happen. Take your seat, Mr. Parker."

Peter's face turned red as he slunk to the back of the classroom. He really didn't like Mr. Howards. He was a stickler kind of teacher, who placed goodie-goodies like Peter in the same category as butts like Flash Thompson just because he was late all the time.

'It's an insult to the teacher,' He stated after their first week of school. 'It tells us that you don't respect our time.'

Yeah, well, Peter couldn't help it if he overslept.

Besides, it was only homeroom. That class was a joke, only there to keep students in classrooms instead of out of in the halls before their actual classes started.

You would have thought that a school like Midtown High School of Science and Technology would do away with things such as homeroom and go straight to their important classes. But nope.

Peter sighed as he took his seat next to his friend, Harry Osborn, and immediately rested his head into his arms.

"Good morning to you, too." Harry muttered.

"Sorry," Peter mumbled. "Morning, Har Bear."

Harry scowled. He hated the nickname MJ gave him, but that's why Peter and MJ kept calling him that. It was funny to call someone as tall and burly as Harry Osborn such an innocent name.

"Hush!" Mr. Howards exclaimed. "Parker, keep your head up! I'm about to go over the morning announcements!"

Peter sighed and sat up. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't one of those kids who were like, 'Ugh, teachers are the worse! They're such killjoys!", but he was a person who believed people deserved respect when they earned it.

He hated the whole, 'I'm an adult, therefore, you should respect me, even if I'm a complete jerk' mentality. Just because he was a kid, doesn't mean he can't figure out which adult deserved and which don't on his own.

Still, that didn't mean he was going to be uncivilized to the guy. He was still his teacher, whether Peter liked it or not.

Once the morning announcements were, well, announced, kids got their freetime to quietly do their homework or something. No talking, no cell phones.

Cause god forbid if people have conversations, right?

Peter had stayed up especially late last night to finish his homework, so he didn't have anything to do. He glanced at Harry, who was sweating over his math homework.

Peter scooted his chair over and glanced over Harry's shoulder. He stole a piece of Harry's paper from his folder and held out a hand for his pencil. Harry handed it to him.

"Thank you," Harry whispered.

Peter nodded, before writing corrections and explanations on how to do equations as simply as humanly possible. Once he was done, the bell rang and Peter handed Harry the paper.

"Dude, you're a lifesaver." Harry groaned.

Peter chuckled as he grabbed his stuff. "No problem. My only payment is your everlasting loyalty and servitude."

"Haha," Harry rolled his eyes.

Peter grinned tiredly. "See you at study hall?"

"See ya, Pete."

And they went their separate ways, Peter to his AP Algebra class, Harry to Fundamentals to Pre-Algebra.

Peter liked all his smart person, college leveled classes. He liked being challenged, which was something he got in middle school, since he was always in genius level science and math classes, but in Midtown High, it was _all about_ science and technology. This kind of school was made for Peter.

But it wasn't just the challenging courses he enjoyed.

As he sat down at his seat (also in the back), he tried to focus on pulling out his textbook and notebook, and not the pounding of his heart and the dryness in his mouth.

Could these be the symptoms of low blood sugar? Could it be the overwhelming exhaustion finally overtaking Peter?

Or was it the scent of Gwen Stacy's perfume as she entered the classroom?

Peter had his money on the latter, as his face turned red (although, he was getting a head pounding migraine, so maybe he did have low blood sugar).

Peter peeked through his messy, black bangs, hoping beyond unrealistic hope that Gwen would sit in front of him. It was unrealistic, considering she probably wasn't even aware of his existence, but he could still dream, right?

Gwen was pushing her glasses up her nose and conversing with one of her girlfriends. Peter's heart sank as she chose a spot up front.

Of course she did.

Peter pulled out his notebook and tried to calm down his cowlicked hair. He knew that there wouldn't be a point, since he needed, at the least, a wet comb to calm his hair down.

In fact, he was probably making it worse by running his fingers through it.

And besides, what will fixing up his appearance do? His glasses were gone, thanks to that spider bite, and that didn't do anything. No one even noticed except his friends.

Peter sighed. He was born to be alone. He wondered if either of his parents were as bad with their crushes as he was, and that was may be where he got it.

No wait, he got it from….

Peter bit his lip and banished that thought as their teacher walked in.

It was after class was over that Peter got a bit of an unexpected surprise.

He was rushing his way to the door, when an overwhelming dizziness caused his to start swaying.

A hand went to his arm, and a sweet voice asked him if he was okay.

His vision went a little blurry for a second, then calmed down. He glanced at the person who grabbed him and a warm feeling filled his stomach.

Gwen's face was full of concern. For him. For wimpy Peter Parker.

He didn't respond, which made her look even more worried, before saying, "Ye-yeah, I fine-I mean, I'm fine...uh…"

Smooth Parker. You might as well be Tony Stark with how sauve you are.

"Are you sure? You look really pale, Peter." Gwen insisted.

Oh god, Peter felt like his brain was going to implode. "You...you know my name?"

A confused look flickered on her face. "Why wouldn't I know your name? We've been in the same classes since we were in the fifth grade."

"Uh...I..I know-" Peter winced. Puberty decided to be a jerk, and had his voice crack.

"Do you want me to walk you to the nurse?" Gwen ignored his voice cracking.

"N-no, I'm fine." Peter stated. If there was something he truly despise, it was making people worry about him. "I'm good. I-I was just...I didn't get much sleep last night, so…"

Gwen studied his face. It made Peter think about his messy hair and the giant zit he had on his chin. "Just...let me know if you need anything, okay, Peter?"

What?

What?

What?

What?

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Peter felt his face warm up. "Th-thanks!"

Than he proceeded to run out the door like the little coward he was.

He reviewed the conversation in his mind, wincing at how awkward and cringy he was. And since his brain hated him, he reviewed the conversation over and over again until he felt that familiar feeling of self loathing filling his being.

Peter could never do anything right, could he? He just had to always make mistakes, right? He couldn't even have a simple conversation with a girl he liked, nope, he had to go and make a fool out of himself because he couldn't-

Oh god, the room the spinning.

Peter paused at the entrance of his English class, leaning against the door frame.

He felt really weak, and the dizziness increased tenfold. Behind him, someone snapped at him to move it.

Oh, he was being a public menace.

He took a step forward to let the person through, than his backpack became really heavy and he fell backwards.

Which was the complete opposite of not being a public menace.

"Peter?" He heard someone yelp.

Even in his disorientated state, Peter could recognized Mary Jane's voice anywhere. Her worried face swam into the superpowered teen's blurry vision, and he could make out the vibrant red of her dyed, curly hair.

"Hi," He slurred.

She pressed her hand on his forehead as the teacher pushed her aside. "Parker? Parker, what's wrong?"

"Low...blood sugar...think…." Peter forced out. He was tired. He was very tired. And weak. And hungry.

"Ms. Watson, will you help me lift him up? That's a girl," Peter felt himself being picked up from the ground. One arm was wrapped around Mrs. Hemshaw's shoulder, the other around MJ's. "Ms. Allen, would you mind taking his backpack? Thank you, love. C'mon, girls, let's take him to the nurse."

"'M okay," Peter muttered.

"Uh huh. Yeah, cause almost passing out is the sign of perfect health." MJ bit back.

"Mhm."

"You're hopeless." Mary Jane sighed.

The trip to the nurse's office was a short one. A few guys who they passed laughed at Peter, and he wasn't sure if it was because he probably looked awful, or because his entire entourage was made of women (which was a stupid thing to laugh at).

Once he got onto the nurse's bed, it took everything in Peter's power not to fall asleep.

"He just almost passed out in the middle of class." Mrs. Hemshaw explained to the nurse (who was a handsome male in a doctor's coat, instead of the usual scrubs). "He said he had low blood sugar."

The nurse looked through a filing combinate, before pulling out a folder. "There isn't a record of him being diabetic."

The nurse strolled over to him. "When's the last time you've eaten, Peter?"

Peter couldn't think. His brain was all melty, and he stared blankly at the nurse.

He nodded in understanding, going to his desk and pulling out a juice box and dried cereal.

"You three can leave." The nurse smiled at him. "I'll take care of him."

Mrs. Hemshaw thanked him, and returned to class, along with Liz Allen, who didn't bother to spare a glance at Peter.

"I'll stay here." MJ stated in her 'I'm doing this, and no one can convince me otherwise' tone.

The nurse shrugged and handed Peter the goods. He devoured them in seconds.

MJ sat next to him, shaking her head. "Geez Parker, when's the last time you ate? Last week?"

"Dinner." He responded once he swallowed. "Woke up late, so I didn't have time to eat."

"How much have you been sleeping, Peter?" The nurse interrupted suddenly.

Now that Peter's mind was more clear, he couldn't help noticing that the nurse looked very familiar. He couldn't put his finger on why, though.

"Uh...not much." He admitted.

The nurse nodded. "I believe you've been burning yourself up. You can rest in here, if you'd like, or I can call your parents and they can take you home."

Peter paused from eating his last bit of cereal. "'Take me home'? I don't think that-"

"It's that bad?" The nurse interrupted. "You'd be surprised how a lack of sleep could negatively affect a person."

Mary Jane glanced from the nurse to Peter. She was frowning, but didn't say anything.

"I...I guess I'll go home." Peter said. He didn't want to imagine what would happen if he fell asleep in the nurse's office.

The nurse nodded and walked to his desk to call Aunt May.

MJ glanced at him. "Is it because…?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Peter stated quickly.

For once, Mary Jane didn't press him.

"How's play practice?" Peter changed the subject.

Mary Jane sighed. "It's good. I wish still wish you auditioned, too."

Peter shrugged.

"Will you for the spring play?" MJ continued.

"I'm not sure." Peter responded. Which kind of meant 'no'. Theater required a lot of time, time Peter didn't have anymore. He suddenly regretted bringing it up. "Uh…how's-"

"Are-are you trying to make small talk with me?" MJ raised her eyebrows. "With _me?_ "

"Er-"

"Are we perfect strangers or something?" Mary Jane continued. "Have we only known each other for a few minutes instead of an entire decade?"

Uh oh. She was having a sarcastic tyrade.

"Mary Jane-"

"How'd you know my name, stranger?" She widened her brown eyes.

Peter opened his mouth to retort, but he felt another wave of dizziness.

"Peter?" The smile faded. "Pete? You've gone really pale. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Peter lied. He leaned against the wall. "I'm okay."

"Uh huh." MJ glared at him. "Your left nostril is twitching, you liar!"

"I'm fine-"

"And even if it wasn't twitching, you've gone super pale." She reached out and brushed her hand against his forehead. "Geez Pete, what have you been doing to yourself?"

Peter shrugged in response.

"Hey, nurse guy?" MJ called. "Peter looks sick, again."

The handsome nurse guy turned to the pair. He nodded slowly and stated to the phone, "Alright, Mrs. Parker, we'll see you soon." And hung up. Than he approached Peter with a stethoscope.

Peter sighed as memories of old hospital and doctor's appointments flashed through his mind, but he allowed the nurse to check for his heart rate.

"Has anything been bothering you lately?" The nurse asked.

"No." Peter stated. Was he crazy or did the handsome nurse guy look really familiar?

"No chest pains?"

"No. I just...haven't been taking good care of myself." He admitted.

Mary Jane watched him like a hawk. "The first step of getting rid of a problem is admitting you have a problem, so good for you, Pete."

"You make me sound like an addict or something." Peter muttered.

"Don't think I haven't noticed all those old coffee cups in your locker." She responded.

"Ah," The familiar handsome nurse guy said. "I'd lay off the caffeine if I were you."

"I didn't have any this morning." Peter said.

"Yes, and the withdrawal doesn't seem to be helping you."

Peter gapped at the nurse. It clicked in his mind who he looked like.

"Has anyone ever told you that you looked a lot like Hank Pym?" He stated as the nurse went to get him a water bottle and more cereal.

The nurse froze. "Hank…?"

"Yeah, the scientist?" Peter asked. "And the Avenger?"

The nurse pushed his glasses up his nose as he handed Peter the other goods. "No, I'm afraid not."

"Huh, you do." Mary Jane cocked her head. "Wouldn't have noticed, but if you took away the glasses, put on brown contacts, and dyed your hair brown, you'd be an exact copy."

"Would I now?" The nurse stated stiffly.

"Yeah, I can see that." Peter added as he opened the water bottle and took a few sips.

"Ah." The nurse said. "Will you need anything else, Peter?"

The fourteen year old shook his head.

"Alright." The nurse nodded. "I'll be over here, than." He returned to the desk.

The pair exchanged looks, than shrugged.

"Want to play hangman?" MJ asked as she pulled a notebook out of her backpack.

Peter shrugged. "Sure."

After a few games, Aunt May entered the nurse's office, looking disheveled and nervous.

"Peter!" She exclaimed as she rushed towards him.

Peter put the pen down as he felt the guilt ramming inside him. As Aunt May examined his face, he could see how tired she looked. Tired because she had to pull so many more shifts than she used to.

"I'm okay, Aunt May." He said as she pressed her lips against his forehead.

"Is that why you fainted?" She responded drily.

"It was more of a dizzy spell." Peter responded back.

She brushed his hair out of his face and pressed the back of her hand on his forehead and cheeks. "Is this a medical thing? Do you need me to take you to Doctor-?"

"No." Peter stated. The last thing he needed was a doctor to realize that he was magically cured of all his ails. "I'm fine, Aunt May. In that way, anyways. I just...haven't been sleeping."

Aunt May winced in sympathy. Than she noticed Mary Jane, and a smile graced her features. "Hello, dear. How are you?"

"I'm okay." She stood up and hugged Peter. "I need to head back to class. Call me about how you're feeling later, alright, Pete?"

He nodded. "See ya, MJ."

"Bye, May. It was nice seeing you." Mary Jane waved at her.

"Goodbye, love." Once Mary Jane left, May turned to Peter. "Ready to go, baby? You got everything?"

Peter nodded, grabbing his bag. After thanking the hot nurse who looked like Hank Pym, May and Peter headed towards the exit of the school.

Once the two entered the parking lot, something odd happened: Peter's spider sense began to tingle.

The superpowered teen paused midstep. He glanced around, taking note that not only were his senses ringing, but there was a feeling like he was being watched.

But there didn't seem to be anyone there who wasn't supposed to be there. A few faculty members and upperclassmen leaving the grounds, and that was it.

"Peter?" Aunt May called. "Is there something wrong?"

Peter took another sweep of the area. "Yeah-I mean, no. No. I guess I'm just tired." And he walked to the passenger seat of Timmy.

' _I'm just tired.'_ Peter told himself as Aunt May started the engine. ' _That's it. My senses are probably messed up or something.'_

Why did Peter get the sense that that wasn't true?

 _Next Time on 'That Parker Kid':_

" _I do have better things to do with my time."_

" _Don't let Tony hear you say that."_

" _You're right. You're not. You're right. You're not."_


	5. 4

_Last time on 'That Parker Kid':_

" _Videos? What videos? What's going on, Pep? Are you okay?"_

 _Looks like he would be having a bit of action tonight._

" _He's a kid."_

" _The resemblance...it's uncanny."_

" _Just...let me know if you need anything, okay, Peter?"_

' _I'm just tired.' Peter told himself as Aunt May started the engine. 'That's it. My senses are probably messed up or something.'_

 _Why did Peter get the sense that that wasn't true?_

4.

" _Hank? What's wrong?"_

Hank sighed as he removed the fake glasses. He glared at Hawkeye. "For a secret agent, your disguising skills are pitiful."

Hawkeye snorted. " _Don't tell me that the pipsqueak recognized you. Isn't he, like, ten or something?"_

"Fourteen, and he _almost_ recognized me." Hank shook his head.

" _Smart kid."_

"At a school that centered towards geniuses? You don't say?"

" _Hm...Well, it's not like anyone would think that it's you. I mean, Hank Pym, a genius professor working as a school nurse? You would have thought you'd have better things to do with your time."_

"I _do_ have better things to do with my time." Hank rubbed his face.

" _Don't let Tony hear you say that."_

"Yeah, well, this situation was stupid from the get go." The professor leaned against the chair. "This boy acts like a normal kid. I watched him interacting with a girl. She mentioned that they've been friends for ten years. How much sense would it make, if this boy was really a clone, that he'd be friends with this girl?"

" _I mean, if the girl's in on it…"_

Hank sighed. "I think you guys are being too paranoid."

" _Can you blame us after everything we've been through? I think it just goes to show that anything is possible. Did you get anything on his files?"_

He nodded. "Yeah, I sent Tony pictures of them. They don't seem particularly suspicious. A bit...unordinary, maybe…"

" _Unordinary?"_

"Well, according to his medical records, he was born very prematurely and that caused his immune system to be underdeveloped. It doesn't say a lot about it, just that it's gotten stronger as he grew older, but there is a list of symptoms to watch out for."

" _Sounds pretty odd to me."_

"I never said it wasn't odd, but it isn't really something that screams, 'Possible science experiment'."

There was a pause.

" _It is weird, isn't it? How much the kid looks like Stark? The fact he's in a school for geniuses?"_

"It is strange." Hank responded slowly. "But that doesn't have to mean that the kid's a clone."

" _No, but it's still weird."_

Hank nodded. "Do you still on eyes on him?"

" _Cap's following them on his motorcycle. So far, so good."_

"If we…" Hank hesitated.

" _If we what?"_

"If we find something strange with him, what will we do?"

" _Considering he's a kid? No clue. Stark seems to be a bit weird about the whole thing. I mean, I would be too, if there was a mini Clint Barton walking around. I guess we'd find out what his intentions are, whether or not he's been negatively indoctrinated, than we'll take it from there."_

He chewed his lip. "He's just a kid."

" _I know that, Hank."_

"If he is some sketchy science experiment, it wouldn't be _his_ fault."

" _Like I said, Pym, I know that."_

Hank studied his teammate. "Does Stark know that?"

" _I would hope so."_ Hawkeye raised his head. " _If the kid's gone, you should probably head out before the real nurse comes by."_

Hank nodded before hanging up. He slipped his Avengers card in his pocket and replaced Parker's file back in the filing cabinet.

It was pretty lucky that Peter Parker came by without Hank having to call him in. Tony's plan was a lot more messy than usual.

Hank pressed his lips together as he slipped the fake glasses back on.

He wondered….he wondered why Stark wanted to prove that Peter Parker was a clone so badly. He insisted on spying on him and not checking on basic information, such as Peter's birth certificate.

As he walked out of the office, Pym couldn't help but wonder if maybe, just maybe Peter wasn't just a clone or someone who happened to look like Stark, but was...was Tony's….

Hank almost laughed. But then, he really considered the possibility.

It was pretty well known how Tony wasn't the type of man to settle down. It wasn't that hard to picture him having an accidental child. In fact, Pym would have been more surprised if that never had happened.

Hank wondered if Tony had also considered this.

And maybe he was ignoring it.

Pym exhaled sharply as he left the school grounds.

He needed to have a talk with Iron-Man.

" _You're right. You're not."_

 _Those words echoed everywhere._

" _You're right. You're not."_

 _The guilt was drowning him. He wanted it to stop. He needed everything to stop._

" _You're right. You're not. You're right. You're not."_

 _He pressed his hands over his ears as the echoes became louder._

" _You'rerightyou'rnotyou'rerightyou'renotyourrightyournot-"_

" _Stop." Peter whimpered as he took a few steps back. "Please, just stop."_

" _you'rerightyou'renotyou'rerightyou'renotYOU'RERIGHTYOU'RENOT-"_

" _Stop it! Please! Stop-" He slipped._

 _He grunted as he landed on the hard cement, his hand splashing against something warm and thick. He quickly flinched away from the mysterious liquid and stared down at his hand._

 _Peter's heart stopped._

 _It was blood._

" _Murderer." The voices suddenly whispered. "Murderer. Murderer. Murderer!"_

" _Mur-der-er!"_

" _MURDERER!MURDERER!MURDERER!"_

 _Peter's hands trembled as they pressed against his ears. God, he wanted it to stop, but he knew he deserved this. He deserved every second of this hell._

 _He didn't deserve to be happy. He didn't deserve to be a hero. He didn't deserve anything._

 _He was a murderer._

 _ **This**_ _is what he deserved._

"Peter!"

He gasped as he sat up shakily.

"Peter, Peter baby!" A pair of shaky hands grabbed his face and turned it towards his aunt's.

Peter stared at her, wide eyed, as she stroked his hair. "Shush, shush, baby, it was a dream." She awkwardly hug him in between the passenger and driver seats. "Shuuusssshhh, shuuusssh, you're safe, baby."

Peter pressed his head into his aunt's shoulder, and allowed her to comfort him. He didn't say a word until he completely realized that this wasn't a trick: He was in their Honda, with Aunt May, not on a sidewalk in the middle of the night.

"Are we home?" He finally asked.

"Yeah baby, we're home, we're home." Aunt May responded softly. She was stroking his hair, something that generally soothed him. Peter leaned into his aunt's touch. "You're okay. You're fine, Petey. You're okay."

She seemed like she was trying to assure herself just as much as she was trying to assure him.

"I know." He muttered groggily.

They both knew it was a lie. Neither of them have been okay in months.

Aunt May unbuckled her seatbelt. "Let's get you to bed, okay honey?"

A lump formed in his throat. Peter really didn't want to go to sleep again. The thought of having those nightmares….

Well, they were the reason he rarely slept in the first place.

But he followed his aunt to their little apartment.

"Did you eat anything today?" May asked as she put her keys on the table.

Peter shrugged.

May smoothed out his hair. "I'll make you something, alright? Than I want you to go straight to bed. Got it?"

The teenager nodded.

May kissed his head. "I took the rest of the day off, so I'll be able to check up on you. If I notice you're having another nightmare, I'll wake you right up. And I want you resting all day tomorrow, okay?"

Peter nodded again.

May's forehead puckered. "I know your nightmares are bad, but you need to sleep, Peter."

"I know." He whispered hoarsely.

She stroked his hair one more time. "I love you, baby."

Peter wrapped his arms around his aunt, before he headed to their beat up couch. "Love you, too."

 _Next time on 'That Parker Kid':_

" _Looks like you've got a fanboy."_

" _Ah, so you're on the 'he's a normal kid' side of the argument."_

" _Tony," Hank put a hand on the inventor's shoulder. "Have you ever considered looking into who this boy's mother is?"_

" _You're Peter Parker?"_

 _The fourteen year old gapped at the two superheroes for an embarrassing amount of time, before closing his mouth and nodding._


	6. 5

_A/N: Sorry I haven't posted yesterday. No excuse, I was just tired._

 _Last Time on 'That Parker Kid':_

" _Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, it's none of my business. Buzz me if you need anything else, Mr. Stark."_

 _God, he loved Queens._

" _Hey, nurse guy?" MJ called. "Peter looks sick, again."_

 _He needed to have a talk with Iron-Man._

5.

"Hi, guys!" A tired looking Peter Parker waved from the tv. "How ya guys been doing? I'm okay. Life's okay."

The fourteen year old smiled awkwardly from the screen. "You know, I've stumbled upon these...uh….videos recently. They're-"

Tony paused it. The kid still had his awkward, dorky smile on his face. From behind him, Tony could make out a large Avengers poster attached to the wall. He squinted.

"JARVIS, zoom in towards that wall." He pointed towards it.

"Right away, sir." The AI droned.

The tv quickly zoomed.

Tony's jaw stiffened at the picture of himself tapped to the wall, below the Avengers' poster. There were other, smaller pictures of people such as Hank, Bruce Banner, Stephen Hawkings, and strangely, Mary Shelley and Isaac Assamov. Tony's grinning picture was the biggest.

"Looks like you've got a fanboy." Tony almost jumped.

Hank glanced warily from the tv to the inventor.

"The idea of this being a coincidence is getting more and more ridiculous, wouldn't you say?" Tony turned back to the tv.

"In a way, I suppose." Hank made his way next to Tony, studying the images on the wall. "Looks like these people are his inspirations."

The inventor rolled his eyes. "Most teenage boy have pictures of girls on their walls, meanwhile, mini me has a genius shrine."

Hank shrugged. "I'm not saying that it isn't odd. I feel, though, most of us do things that people don't consider normal, he just isn't hiding that fact."

"Ah, so you're on the 'he's a normal kid' side of the argument." Tony glanced at the scientist warily.

"Anything's possible." Hank shrugged.

The inventor spun to him. "This is-"

"'Too much of a coincidence.', I know, you've all been saying that to the point that it no longer has meaning." Hank glanced at Tony warily. "I wonder, though...Has it ever occured to you, Stark, that this may not be a coincidence in a...um... _different way._ "

Tony raised a dark eyebrow at him. "Different? How so?"

Hank hesitated. "You...you haven't looked into whether or not he has birth parents, right?"

Tony stiffened. No, that wasn't something he's looked up. That made him frown.

It was a thought that occurred to him before, but he dismissed it. This situation was too strange-The kid _had_ to be a clone of Tony. End of story. What else could he…?

"Tony," Hank put a hand on the inventor's shoulder. "Have you ever considered looking into who this boy's mother is?"

"No." Tony responded flatly. He knew what Pym was implying, and it was ridiculous. "That thought hadn't even crossed my mind."

"Strange," Pym implied. "Considering how thorough you usually are. Wonder why it's so different this time."

Tony pulled away. "He's not my kid. I don't have any kids."

"That you're aware of." Pym responded drily.

"I don't have any kids." Tony responded drily. "If I-If this kid's mom was really pregnant with _my_ kid, why didn't she come to me as soon as she found out? Why didn't she ask me to pay her off?"

"I'm not sure." Hank admitted as he slowly approached Tony. He hesitated, reached out a hand, than dropped it. "Maybe she didn't want your money?"

Tony snorted.

Hank gaped at him. "You are aware that not everyone who surrounds you hasn't befriended you for your _money,_ right?"

"I know that." The billionaire snapped. "But someone having my kid, and _not_ exploiting me for it? C'mon, I haven't dated anyone for months and I still have random women showing up at my door, claiming to be pregnant with my kid. It's a perfect opportunity, so why wouldn't she have-?"

"I don't know her reasoning, Tony." Hank interrupted. "I'm simply stating an opinion on the subject that you're clearly avoiding. You are accusing a child of being alive for nefarious reasons with little to no evidence to support it, just so that you can tell yourself that you didn't help produce a life!"

He paused to take a few breathes. Tony gaped at him. "I understand your reasoning, Tony. You aren't the fittest man to be a father, but that doesn't mean that you can do this to this child. He's a fourteen year old boy, and you and I know that that's it! Yes, there is a possibility that our enemies might have made a clone of you, but you're ignoring key factors!

"Why would they make a fourteen year old version of you? Why not make a clone of you from your twenties? Why a child? Why allow him to be in a school? What would even be the point of attempting to normalize him, when we would recognize that he looks like you right away?"

Tony didn't respond. He didn't know how to argue with any of that, so he decided to be angry instead.

He pushed past Hank.

"Seriously?" He called out. "You're ignoring the facts like this? Who are you, and what have you done with Tony Stark?"

Tony ignored him. He ignored the little voice in his head that told him to at least find out who this kid's mom was. He decided to ignore logic itself.

He had other things he needed to be doing, than focusing on theories that couldn't be true.

 _Next Time on 'That Parker Kid':_

' _What the heck?!'_

" _I'll be heading back to the Mansion than."_

" _Alright. I'll probably be gone by the time you get there."_

" _Her name was Mary Parker. Maiden name: Fitzpatrick."_


	7. 6

_Last time on 'That Parker Kid':_

 _Was he crazy or did the handsome nurse guy look really familiar?_

' _That's it. My senses are probably messed up or something.'_

" _Like I said, Pym, I know that."_

" _Does Stark know that?"_

" _Tony," Hank put a hand on the inventor's shoulder. "Have you ever considered looking into who this boy's mother is?"_

6.

Peter glanced at his window longingly.

What he'd give to go out as Spider-Man and stretch out his legs. Get rid of burdened feeling of guilt and save some people for his sins.

But Peter had other responsibilities besides vigilante-ism.

Like responsibilities to his health...apparently.

It was Tuesday evening, meaning that Peter had slept from around 1 p.m. yesterday afternoon, to nine thirty. He spent the rest of his day catching up on school work, filming and editing. He even managed to post a skit he'd been working on about fake ghost videos on YouTube (he knew he was going to get a bunch of hate for it, but he didn't care. Just because he was young didn't mean that he didn't have the right to an opinion).

Aunt May had been working all day, and wouldn't be home until eight, so Peter still had three hours to kill.

It also meant that he needed to make himself dinner.

 _Yikes._

Peter had been procrastinating that disaster by memorizing a recipe for blueberry pancakes that he was semi-sure was going to be part of his meal.

Well, they'll either be blueberry pancake or chunks of charcoal with some burnt blueberries living inside of them. It really depended on Peter's luck for the day.

Peter had just pulled out the fire extinguisher, when there was an urgent knock on his door.

He paused. It wasn't May, since she didn't text him that she was coming home early. And he wasn't told that someone was supposed to be coming over. It wasn't MJ, since she usually barged her way through the door. It couldn't be Harry or Eddie, since they'd both text Peter to make sure that he was home before coming over.

In other words: The person who was currently knocking at the door was either Jehovah's Witness or a lost delivery person.

Or the reason Peter felt like someone was watching him yesterday.

So, Peter decided to ninja his way to the door.

He peeked into the peephole and proceeded to blanch.

' _What the heck?!'_

He threw the door open and gapped at Johnny Storm and The Thing.

"You're Peter Parker?" The Human Torch raised an eyebrow.

The fourteen year old gapped at the two superheroes for an embarrassing amount of time, before closing his mouth and nodding.

"Pack a bag, kiddo." The Thing said. "You need to come with us."

"Wha-what? Why?" Peter finally asked once he got his vocal cords to start working again.

The Human Torch lowered his sunglasses. "You're in danger, kid."

 _Next Time on 'That Parker Kid':_

' _Okay,'_ Carol thought. ' _That doesn't seem too normal to me.'_

" _Harry. Where are you now?"_

" _Home. Why?"_

" _Hank told me about your little...discovery. I've been wondering these past few months why Peter looked nothing like his father."_

A/N: I've been thinking about writing a short story about this Peter Parker replacing the Peter Parker in show (like, being in the episodes he's in). I haven't figure out how exactly I'm gonna do it yet, but I think it'd be fun to write. Let me know what you think.


	8. Pausing and Regrouping

Hola, this is the author.

I haven't updated in awhile. I kind of figured that since I don't have much of an audience, I can take some time with writing chapters, that way I could post consistently (not that I'm complaining about the lack of audience. It doesn't really matter at the end of the day, since this is just a fan fiction). But during this pause, I've been kind of doing some reflecting.

And my reflection: This fan fiction is a mess. A complete mess.

I've rewritten this story a few times, mostly because I am a huge critic of myself. Eventually, I kind of just told myself that it probably isn't as horrible as I think it is, and I should just post it anyways, despite the gapping plot holes, because after all, it's a fan fiction, and who cares if there are plot holes? As it turns out, I care.

I guess this is just my inner wanna-be-legitimate-author. Even if I make something that's a fan fic that I know no one will read, I need it to be perfect, because even if one person is reading this, that one person deserves perfection. I view writing fan fictions as practice for novel writing, and so, it should be made as perfect as possible. So, I'm pausing and rewriting. I need to figure out how to get rid of the plot holes. I need to think of better ways of these characters can handle a situation like this. I just need it to be better in my eyes.

While I try to think of better ways to improve this story, I will be posting, what I view to be, a better version of this story that I've written awhile ago. I put a pause of it since I made a twelve year old Peter be Spider-Man and made the EMH characters a bit, well, out of character. But I still think that it's a superior version compared to this.

I might post some other Iron-Dad/Spider-Son fan fics that I wrote, but decided to stop because I thought they were stupid, depending on how I feel about them.

I also started watching Avengers Assemble, and thought to myself, 'Oh-kay. Not as bad as I thought it'd be...' and felt another cutesy Irondad story brewing in my brain. I don't like it as much as EMC, but...I don't know. I might be giving myself too many projects to do when I should be focusing on a single one.

Anyways, let me know your thoughts.

Thanks for reading. Bye.


	9. Oh Look, A Mini-Me!

A/N: The reason I stopped writing this one was because I thought that it was unrealistic for a twelve year old to be a superhero (even though I also doubt a fourteen year old would make a better superhero, no offense to any fourteen and twelve year olds reading this). Also, I thought it sucked, but after re-reading, I found it to be...better than the one I was posting. Anyways, enjoy.

Chapter One: Oh Look, A Mini-Me!

When Tony Stark entered Jameson's office that Saturday afternoon, it was safe to say that he didn't expect what he'd find there. He came in there to 'politely request' (Pepper's words, not his) Jameson to retract his latest article (which gave an exaggerated list of damages the Avengers have caused throughout the years, which, okay, Tony would understand if it was a reasonable estimate, but it wasn't. Tony would know, he crunched the numbers. Twice).

He expected to walk into Jameson's office, have an argument in which Tony would try to be reasonable and not punch the head editor in the face, while Jameson stubbornly refused to budge.

He did not expect the door to open part-way through the meeting, and a small, childish voice saying, "I got your coffee, Mr. Jameson-whoa!"

It was an intern. Usually, Tony wouldn't even give the kid a second glance. But he was so startled at how young the kid sounded that he did give him a second glance.

Yeah, the kid was young. He had to be, what, seven? He was really short and thin. But it wasn't just that that made Tony Stark gapped at this child.

No, it was also the pin-straight, dark hair, the heavy lidded, caramel colored eyes, and the pale complexion.

This kid….This kid was a mini-Tony Stark!

The pair gapped at each other for thirty seconds. It was the kid who snapped out of first.

"Whoa!" He repeated, a grin spreading across his face. "You're Tony Stark!"

Okay, so maybe the kid was staring for all the wrong reasons.

Tony, who was still in shock, could only manage an, "Uh-hu."

"So cool!" The boy exclaimed.

"Parker!" Jameson barked. "What did I tell you about knocking?!"

The kid's eyes widened owlishly. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Jameson. I'll get out of your hair."

He placed the coffee cup on the desk, than glanced back at Tony with a hesitant look.

"Wo-would you like something too, Mr. Stark?" He asked.

Tony continued to gap at him. Finally, he pointed at the child. "He's a kid. You're a kid."

A blush creeped up his cheeks. "I'm twelve, actually."

Tony blinked slowly. Then he glanced at Jameson. "What are you doing, hiring kids?"

"He's an intern." Jameson gruffed.

"He's a kid." Tony repeated. The name 'Parker' rang a bell. He glanced down at the paper he was holding, than at the kid, than at his name tag.

'Peter Parker' it read.

Wait….

"Wait….wait wait…" Tony felt a headache forming. "You're...you're _that Parker_? The guy who's been taking pictures of the Avengers and that Spider-Man guy? That's you?"

A small, shy smile slipped on the kid's face. "Ye-yeah. It's me."

He...he looked proud of himself. The Avengers have been pondering what idiot had been getting too close to their fights to make a few extra bucks (obviously, not hard enough to look into the guy, they kind of all pictured 'Peter Parker' as a grown man. They figured they'd deal with him when they eventually spotted him.) and-and it's this kid! This child! This child that is an exact little clone of his, minus the beard!

And how do these two not even notice the resemblance?!

All he could do was gap at Jameson, a mixture of outrage and confusion clear on his face.

"You let a _child_ come close to our battles?" Tony hissed.

"He keeps a safe distance." Jameson waved a hand. "Kid's got a good camera."

Parker beamed at the billionaire. "I made it myself…"

His smile disappeared when he realized how angry Tony looked.

And despite his anger, Tony felt that there's was a small bit of him that was impressed that the kid built his own camera at his age. But the anger and confusion quickly washed it away.

"Will ya need anything else, Mr. Jameson?" The twelve year old spun around to the crazy newspaper man.

"Just learn how to knock, kid." Jameson rolled his eyes. "Yeesh, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

Parker's face turned red. "I'm sorry, Mr. Jameson. I'm really sorry."

Jameson waved a hand again. "Just go, kid. I bet Ms. Brant needs some help with the computer or something."

The kid's eyes widened and he grinned. "Okay!"

He rushed out, not being particularly careful about slamming the door.

Tony winced at the sound. There was a two minute pause, where the two men were staring at the door.

Finally, Jameson muttered. "I don't get where he gets all that energy from."

That woke Tony up a little.

"A child." Tony stared at the man. "You hired a child."

"Intern." Jameson corrected. He stood up. "I'm a busy man, Stark, so if-"

"He's a kid and you're letting him put his life at risk!" Tony glared at him, standing up rigidly.

"I have him keep a safe distance. Wouldn't be printing them if the kid was staking his life for those pictures." Jameson began to push him out of the office.

"He shouldn't be anywhere near those fights! He shouldn't be working at all! He's ten!" Tony stopped Jameson. "What's in this for you? It's not like you to hire a kid. Even you're not that heartless."

"Yeah, me not being that heartless, that's why I hired him in the first place. But I'm not one to give out free dirt on my employees." He gave Tony one final push. "Besides, I'd like to see you say no to those eyes."

And he slammed the door in his face.

Tony gapped at it, feeling the frustration fill him. Than he exhaled and headed to the elevator.

"Wait!" A small voice called out as the doors began to close.

Tony glanced into the hall. Parker was running towards him, a backpack that was bigger than him strapped to his back. He pushed the 'door open' button and let the kid in.

"Thanks." The kid grinned at him. He didn't sound out of breathe. "I forgot that my schedule's different, cause school's started. During the summer, I was here from two to seven, but I got homework to do now, so I'm here for only an hour or two."

"Uh huh." It was bizarre how easily this kid could talk to him. He still didn't notice their similarities.

"Mhm!" Parker nodded. "I gotta hurry, cause I was suppose to leave half an hour ago, and my train's already left."

"You...you take the subway by yourself?"

"Mhm!" The kid nodded again. "Have been doin' since I was eleven, which has been an entire year! I would have done it earlier, but my aunt's a worrywart, and she was nervous that someone would try to kidnap me or somethin'. Uncle Be-" He paused for a moment, tugging on his sleeve. "My uncle convinced her last year, though, and she bought me a bottle of pepper spray for emergencies. I can't keep it in my bag during school though, cause my school counts pepper spray as a weapon. Oh, I'm boring you, aren't I? I'm sorry, my aunt says that I talk too much. My bro Eddie does too. And my best friend MJ. Now that I think about it, everyone says that I talk too much. A bunch of people tell me that that's annoying. I'm sorry for annoying you. Oh, that's my floor! It's amazing meeting you, Mr. Stark! You must get this all the time, but you've always been a pretty big hero to me. Even before you became Iron-Man! You really are amazing, ya know?"

The kid walked out of the elevator, waving at Tony as the doors closed. When they did, all he could do was stare at the spot where he disappeared behind the doors.

What...what just happened?


	10. What Do I Do?

Well, I almost posted this on Sunday. It's 12:33 am, so...I'm tired.

Chapter Two: What Do I Do?

"A kid? How on earth did you end up with a kid?"

Tony glanced up from the holographic report from a local paper (Fifth Grade Genius, Peter Parker, Wins First Place in Midtown Elementary Science Fair for Building Filter That Turns Saltwater Into Drinking Water) and gave his best friend a look. "Do I really have to explain it?"

"I'd rather you didn't." Rhodey admitted. He strolled from the mountain of coffee mugs Tony went through, to the holographic images, reports, records, and overall information of Peter Benjamin Parker. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Rhodey, I just found out that there's a mini-me out there." Tony sipped his coffee, moving towards the kid's birth certificate and a picture of Mary Parker again. "Would you be able to sleep if you found out that kind of information?"

Rhodey's lack of response was all the answer Tony needed.

"You sure he's yours?"

The billionaire sighed. "I did the math a million times, and it fits. I couldn't remember the mom's name, but I remember her face. She was a geneticist, a brilliant one at that. I won't be able to know for sure until I do a parental test, but considering he looks exactly like me, and nothing like this Richard Parker guy, I'm gonna go on a limb here and say, 'yeah, pretty sure'."

"Wow." Rhodey said.

"Yeah, wow." Tony agreed. He rubbed his tired eyes, than glanced at a grinning picture of Peter in a third grade spelling bee. He was next to a teacher, who was pinning a blue first place ribbon on his chest. "Look at that. Look at how smart he is."

"He probably gets it from his mom."

"Haha." Tony slumped in the rolling chair.

"What will you do?"

Tony sighed. "No clue. Having kids wasn't exactly one of the things I aspired to do in my life."

"Do you think his parents know?"

"What? That he's not Richard's?" Tony glanced at his best friend. "I wouldn't know. They died a few years ago."

Rhodey winced sympathetically. "Poor kid."

"Poor kid." Tony muttered in agreement.

"Is he in the system?"

"JARVIS is finding that out." He messaged his forehead. "Even if he is, what am I going to do about it? I'm not exactly a nominee for 'most suitable father figure' of the year."

"Some people aren't suited to be parents." Rhodey agreed.

"But he is my kid. I shouldn't just let a bunch of strangers take care of him. I brought him into this world, I should be the one to take care of him."

"Hey, if you feel you're up for the challenge, man."

"Will you stop playing Switzerland, and help me make a choice?"

Rhodey sighed. He walked over to his best friend and clasped his shoulder. "Look Tony, I can't be making this kind of choice for you. You said it yourself, he's your kid. Or probably is your kid. If you think you can really be responsible, that you can think of someone besides yourself for once-"

"Hey! I'm a changed man!"

"I know that. God, I know that." Rhodey chuckled. "I'd talk to the people who's in charge of him. See what they think."

Tony nodded slowly. "Right. Talk to the guardians. Not of the Galaxy...you get what I mean."

Rhodey nodded. "Now go to bed."

Tony groaned. "I'm not a little kid, Rhodey."

"Than stop acting like one. You might be taking care of a child, you need to start gaining better habits." The colonel lifted his friend up.

"The kid's twelve! It's not like he won't know when's bedtime."

"Did you care even care bedtime when you were twelve?"

Tony sighed. "Touche."


	11. Update!

Hello!

It's been a very long time, amigos!

Okay, so, I've started writing the new version of 'That Parker Kid'. So far, my perfectionist little soul seems to be satisfied with the plot I got going so far. I've already finished the first episode (It will be four chapters), but I want to finish a few more before I start posting again. Now that I have been planning this for a ridiculous amount of time for a fan fiction, it will hopefully be an improvement from the piece of crap that you have currently been reading.

Also, I'd like to thank the three people who decided to follow this story. So, thank you, I really appreciate it!

Also also, I have a Tumblr account, so if you're bored to the point where you are super desperate for some form of entertainment, have no fear! Tumblr account avigayilrose is here!...to mostly like Good Omens fan art.

Anyways, have a good...night?...day?...life?

Idk. Bye, I guess.


	12. Update! Again!

Hello, fellow humans!

I'm about to post the new version of 'That Parker Kid'!

Hope you enjoy,

Av


End file.
